Cuestión de afeitado
by Zorro Junior
Summary: A casi todas las mujeres les gusta ver a sus novios afeitarse incluso Robin le gusta ver como le queda a zoro una perilla y mas ver como se afeita me a quedado mal el summary XD la historia esta mejor


**CUESTIÓN DE AFEITADO**

**Holaaa nakamas e vuelto jeje y por cierto muy rápido jeje pero llevo bastante tiempo queriendo hacer un finc de este tipo por k incluso lo e soñado !, bueno desde hace tiempo pense k a zoro le quedaría bn una barba o pelusilla o pelilla (como lo querais llamar) pues ya no aguanto mas y e decidido escribir espero k os guste nota en este finc zoro y robin desde el principio son pareja ;) nos leemos abajo**

Un día en el Sunny Go, estaba amaneciendo en la torre de vijia, un travieso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana dándole a la cara a un Zoro durmiendo,este al notar la incomodidad del rayo alumbrándole toda su cara abrió su ojo, no pudo soportar soltar uno de sus gruñidos púes al parecer

había tenido unos muy buenos sueños

Zoro se giro para encontrarse a una preciosa morena durmiendo al lado de el, no pudo evitar sonreír

al verla

"_se ve preciosa cuando duerme" _Pensó el espadachín, se acerco con cuidado para no despertarla y le dio un suave beso en la frente,acto seguido se levanto y se fue al cuarto de baño,encendió la luz

y se vio en el espejo,se toco la barbilla observando que le había salido un poco de perilla esa típica barba de 3 días o por hay

-Mmm me tendré que afeitar -Dijo mientras se tocaba la perilla-Púes un poco si-Le dijo una voz que

provenía del marco de la puerta,Robin se acercó a el y se abrazo a su fuerte y trabajada espalda,y

le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Buenos días

-Buenos días , oi Robin ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime -Le dijo ella mirándole aún abrazada a el-¿Te gusta rasposo o suave?-Dijo el Kenshi acariciándose la perilla con el dorso de la mano,Robin soltó una leve risa por la pregunta de su chico -Es tu cuerpo tu decisión-Dijo ella de forma burlona ya que Zoro varias veces a dicho esa

frase.

-Jaja-Dijo Zoro con sarcasmo -Ahora dímelo de verdad-le dijo Zoro con seriedad

-Pues...-Robin paso una de sus manos a la cara de Zoro acariciándole la perilla -Me gusta suave,pero si te lo dejas así no me importa,además te queda bien.

Zoro se quedo un momento pensativo mientras tenia una mano en la barbilla,se giro para encarar a Robin -¿Me queda bien?-Robin tenia ambas manos alrededor del cuello del kenshi

-Si,te queda muy sexy-Zoro soltó una leve risa,ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso,en el cual cada uno saboreaba el sabor del otro.

"_Pincha un poco la perilla"_Pensó la morena mientras le besaba aunque,eso no le importaba en absoluto. Robin rompió el beso y Zoro se quedo extrañado a lo cual Robin le sonrío

-¿No te ibas a afeitar?

-Tu misma lo has dejado claro "iba a afeitarme" hasta que viniste

Zoro se acerco a ella para besarla de nuevo pero Robin puso su dedo índice en sus labios

-Anda ve y afeita te-Robin soltó una risa dejando a Zoro como un idiota y se fue

por la puerta del baño.

"_Hay esta onna me tiene loco"_Pensó el Kenshi, y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que

Robin le diera los buenos días.

Cogió el gel y se lo aplico en la cara pasando la barbilla,la mejilla ...etc.

Cogió la cuchilla para afeitar y empezó a a deslizar la cuchilla por debajo de la barbilla

con cuidado de no cortarse,a brío el grifo para quitar la espuma de la

cuchilla y volver a repetir la misma acción que antes,estuvo Zoro pensando en lo que le dijo Robin

que le gustaba como le quedaba, a decir verdad un Zoro con perilla es mejor o

esta mas guapo que Sanji con la suya aunque claro no queria Zoro que lo comparasen con el

o alguna de esas cosas que de por segur ya se encargarían Nami,Usopp o Franky para hacerlo enfadar aunque incluso Luffy podría decir alguno de sus comentarios,por que claro esa perilla que Zoro se estaba quitando tenia cierto color verde pero no como el de sus cabellos si no un poco mas

oscuros casi llegando a ser negro,para el era un consuelo ver que por lo menos la mujer a la que el amaba le gustaba .Hablando de Robin,todavia era temprano no eran mas de las

ocho y media de la mañana (ya lo se resulta raro que Zoro se despierte temprano pero bueno tampoco pasa nada xD).

Robin no se fue a la biblioteca ni mucho menos preparo un café suponiendo que Sanji cuando se

entere de que Robin se a hecho el café se pondra terriblemente triste por no haber sido

un caballero y hacerselo el pero bueno...

Como iba diciendo...Robin una vez que ya se hizo el café fue hacia el baño otra vez para

preguntarle a su novio si quería el un café para desayunar ya que le sobro para otra taza,una vez

que llego vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y cuando se pudo asomar

vio a Zoro afeitándose,Robin lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior . Nunca creyó que un hombre joven y tan apuesto como el se viera tan sexy

afeitándose, y es por eso que es cierto lo que dicen el 98% de las mujeres les encanta ver

a sus novios afeitándose incluida en esta lista Nico Robin.

-FIN-

**Bueeeno este finc se me a estado resistiendo un poco la verdad por que tenia la idea pero no**

**sabia como plasmarla,pero creo que me a quedado bastante bien no se.**

**Me gustaría agradecer y dedicar el finc a Catakira por escuchar mi idea y darme alguna idea **

**y a mi cuñada hermosa por también escucharme y darme tanto apoyo que sinceramente **

**se agradece mucho y al club de fans de ZoroxRobin de Facebook que hace tiempo subieron **

**una imagen de Zoro afeitándose y pusieron un anuncio en el que salia el,Sanji y Luffy afeitándose (bueno luffy no xD) Bueno tengo muchos proyectos en mente, uno de ellos es un finc del ZoRo obviamente, es un UA que va a durar bastantes capitulos no se que número exacto la verdad ,pero sinceramente no se si va a tener mucho éxito además de que ese finc realmente lo quiero hacer bien y para ello me estoy esforzando .**

**Un saludo muuuuuuuuy grande a toooodooo el mundo sean felices y vean mucho anime :)**

**sayonara! **


End file.
